Nothing Can Stop You
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: May Maple really does like Paul Shinji. Unfortunately, Dawn really likes Paul too and has a giant crush on him. Can May really hurt Dawn by telling her she likes Paul too? Yes. Yes, she can. Nothing can stop her...


**Note: **This is OutCryShipping. If you do not like this Shipping, I suggest you leave now.**  
**

* * *

**Nothing Can Stop You**

* * *

May Maple has been getting deep and lovely feelings for Paul Shinji. She didn't know why that was though. Every time she got near him, her heartbeat would increase, her cheeks would flush, and she would get shy and whatnot, not knowing what to say around him.

It made her uncomfortable.

However, at the same time, it made a small smile curl her lips.

May sat at the park on a warm, sunny day, gently licking a vanilla ice cream while she sat on a bench. Her friends, Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and Iris were with her, also eating ice cream.

"Guys, Ash finally asked me out on a date." Misty piped up suddenly, looking down at her ice cream, which is bubblegum flavor.

Leaf spat out some of her ice cream, her eyes huge. "Are you serious, Misty?! Ash actually asked you out on a date?! I thought he was too dense to even know what a date is!" She exclaimed in great shock.

Misty rolled her eyes at her. "Oh, stop acting like Ash is completely _stupid_! He's actually smart…sometimes." Misty muttered, finishing up her bubblegum ice cream and starting on another.

"I will still be forever shocked." Leaf stated.

"I really do like Trip, but he hasn't asked me out or anything," Iris suddenly spoke up from the bench, taking a few licks of her cotton candy flavor ice cream. "I don't even know if he likes me. He keeps his feelings hidden very well."

"Not as well as Paul though," Dawn points out as she ate her chocolate chip ice cream. "But I can't wait until he notices me! I'm always giving him a huge amount of hints that I like him when I'm around him!"

May cringed after hearing this, her eyes narrowing a bit.

That's right, Dawn has a _giant_ crush on Paul, but Paul doesn't seem interested in her at all. It made May jealous and angry whenever Paul looked at Dawn and not her.

May clenched her hands into fists, almost crushing her ice cream cone.

"Hey, May," Dawn piped up all of a sudden. "What about you and Drew?" She asked innocently.

"What about us?" May questioned, her eyes narrowing even further. She didn't like Drew at all. They were just friends. However, she knew that Drew liked her a lot.

"Has Drew asked you out?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, tell us!" Leaf added, looking interested.

Misty and Iris also looked interested.

May looked down at her lap, frowning in frustration. "Yeah…he has. Seven times actually…"

"_Seven times_?!" Leaf looked incredibly shocked. "He asked you seven times? For real?!"

"What did you say?" Iris asked in curiosity.

"I said no." May responded firmly.

"Huh? Why'd you say no?" Dawn looked really confused and surprised. She had finished her ice cream and was staring at May.

"Because I don't like him in that way!" May answered loudly, her frustration finally showing through her voice.

"May…?" Misty talked quietly. "Are you okay?"

May sighed tiredly. "Yeah, sorry."

"How come you don't like Drew in that way?" Dawn questioned her, still filled with perplexity.

"I just don't, okay? He's just a friend. Besides, I like someone else…" May answered with a shake of her head, an image of Paul coming into her mind. It almost made her smile. It made her have butterflies in her stomach and made her cheeks get a little red.

"Who do you like?" Leaf asked.

May sighed heavily, glancing at Dawn. Could she do that to her friend? If she told Dawn that she liked Paul, then Dawn would never forgive her.

But May _really_ likes Paul!

She couldn't let anybody get in the way. Besides, Paul didn't even like Dawn in any way.

She wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her.

So May opened her mouth and said, "I like Paul."

Everything went into dead silence.

May looked at all of her friends. They were gaping at her and sitting there like statues. They all looked like the world was coming to an end.

"Guys…?" May whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"You're lying," Dawn breathed out a nervous laugh. "You are so lying, May. You're lying."

May gave her a very serious look, staring right into Dawn's blue eyes. "I'm very serious, Dawn. I like Paul."

Dawn started shaking her head while Leaf just burst out laughing, holding her stomach while tears appeared in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Leaf howled with laughter, falling off of the bench and on to the ground, rolling around like a maniac due to her insane laughter. "You've got to be KIDDING ME!"

May narrowed her eyes at Leaf in annoyance. "I'm telling the truth! I really do like Paul! Sheesh!" She huffed and folded her arms.

Leaf only started laughing harder after hearing this.

"May…you better not be joking about this…" Iris says quietly, her eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"I'm not joking!" May hissed.

"Guys, I think she's…she's actually _serious_!" Misty gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

This caused Leaf to laugh even harder.

Dawn wasn't listening to any of them. She was just staring at May in complete disbelief, hurt, and anger. She could feel herself shaking a bit and her blue eyes looked dull with pain.

May felt very guilty for doing that to Dawn, but she really didn't want to just forget the feelings she has for Paul. If Dawn wanted Paul so bad, she'd have to work hard to get his attention.

May was seriously getting annoyed by Leaf's laughter.

Leaf chuckled in great glee, wiping some tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hoo! May, you are a funny one! I haven't laughed that hard in a _long_ time! Thanks for that!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" May shouted at her.

"Sorry, you're going to have to prove it somehow, girly." Leaf snickered, almost bursting out laughing again.

May huffed and turned away. She was about to say something else to Leaf, but she caught sight of someone.

It was Paul!

He was strolling through the park with his guy friends, Ash, Gary, Trip, and Drew.

May turned her head to look at Leaf and then back at Paul, grinning mischievously.

May _will_ prove to Leaf that she really likes Paul!

The brunette hopped to her feet and confidently strolled on over to the guys, meeting them halfway. The girls looked up in curiosity, surprised to see the guys, but also wondering what May was up to.

May stopped in front of Paul, not caring about anything or anyone at the moment. She could hear some of the guys speaking to her, but all her attention and focus was on the plum haired boy in front of her.

May took in a deep breath and let it out, staring into Paul's eyes.

Paul gave her a cold look, wondering why she was all up in his face. It made his cheeks turn a pinkish color.

May reached over, firmly placing her hands on to Paul's cheeks, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

May closed her eyes and then pressed her lips to his; giving him a long, sweet kiss.

Paul was so shocked that he couldn't move at all. His body was frozen.

The strangest thing was that he _actually_, _kind of_ liked it!

Drew, who was standing at Paul's side, backed away, his eyes wide in shock, hurt, and anger.

Dawn was looking the same from where she sat, except that she wanted to faint right there on the spot.

Ash, Gary, and Trip were so shocked that they had gasped loudly.

Leaf fainted.

Misty choked on her ice cream.

Iris fell off of the bench.

May then pulled away after a few seconds, staring into Paul's eyes, her face flushing like crazy.

Paul's whole face was as red as a tomato, his eyes large.

"Yeah, I really do like you…Paul…" May whispered to him, looking incredibly shy all of a sudden.

Paul was too shocked to form words.

Dawn got to her feet and took off running, tears falling from her eyes. She was sobbing in woe and fury, not ever wanting to look at May again, or Paul.

Drew backed away from them all, turning and walking in the direction Dawn had gone, claiming he had something else to do.

May wrapped her arms around Paul and moved her gaze to Leaf, feeling extremely guilty for hurting Dawn and Drew, but also feeling quite happy. She almost laughed at the sight of all of her friends.

May blushed even more when she felt Paul's arms around her, returning her soft embrace.

Nothing was going to stop her!


End file.
